nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
NSC Statistiken
100px100px100px Aktuelle Information Liebe NSC’ler, right|250px|NSC-Statistiken der nächste Schritt für die neue Statistik-Seite des NSC ist getan. 31 Themen (die teilweise durch Tabellen mit einer Sortierfunktion aufsteigend/absteigend versehen sind) ersetzen schon viele Punkte der alten Statistik-Seite. Auch weiterhin werden neue Punkte hinzugefügt. Zudem werden die einzelnen Themen weiter analysiert und ausformuliert. Aber alles braucht seine Zeit … :-) Anregungen und Änderungswünsche für diese Seite werden gerne entgegen genommen. Sendet hierfür bitte eine Mail an NSC.News@googlemail.com. Liebe Grüße Die Admins Die Angaben in Klammern hinter den Überschriften zeigen den Stand der Aktualisierung. 'Wer kam wann zum NSC? ... (NSC 48)' Wann sind die bisher 88 Nationen beim NSC eingestiegen? left|840px|Wer kam wann zum NSC? 60px = aktuell aktive Länder des NSC 60px = Länder die an einem der letzten 10 NSC's teilgenommen haben Die NSC-Weltkarte ---- 'Die Gründung und die Dekaden des NSC' … (NSC 48) Die Gründung … Der NSC (NSC 1) wurde von den Ländern Genovia, Geysiristan, Hiljaisuutta, Invincibilien, Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Ladania, Lõkkäjä, Noizeland, Repubblica di Hagenberg, Syldavien und Volkisistan gestartet. 40px 40px 40px 40px 40px 40px 40px 40px Von diesen 11 Ländern sind heute noch 8 aktiv !!! Das sind beachtliche 72,7 % der Gründungsmitglieder !!! 22px 22px Während der letzten 10 NSC’s waren davon noch 10 Länder vertreten! (90,9 % !!!) 22px Volkisistan wird derzeit extrem vermisst und fehlt als einziges Gründungsmitglied nun schon längerfristig. ---- Die 1. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 10 kamen weitere 26 Länder dazu. 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px Von diesen 37 Ländern die sich zusammen gefunden haben sind bis zum heutigen Tag noch 19 Länder aktiv. Das sind immerhin nach fast 8 Jahren noch 51,4 % !!! 22px 22px Bei den letzten 10 NSC’s waren davon noch 23 Länder dabei. Das sind 62,2 %! ---- Die 2. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 20 kamen weitere 18 Länder dazu. 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px Von diesen Ländern sind bis heute nur noch 5 aktiv. Das sind in dieser Dekade damit nur 27,8 % an NSC-Nationen die heute noch dabei sind. 22px 22px Weitere 2 Nationen waren von dieser Dekade bei den letzten 10 NSC’s dabei. Dies erhöht die Teilnahmequote auf 38,9 %. ---- Die 3. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 30 kamen weitere 12 Länder dazu. Dies lag vor allem an einem Aufnahmestopp während der NSC’s 27 – 29. 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 5 Länder sind bis heute aktiv beim NSC. Das sind 41,7 % der möglichen Nationen. 22px 22px 2 Nationen fehlen aus dieser Dekade, waren aber bei den letzten 10 NSC’s dabei. Die Teilnahmequote mit diesen Ländern wäre bei 58,3 %. ---- Die 4. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 40 konnten wir 13 weitere Länder begrüßen! 35px 35px 35px 35px Nur 4 Länder sind bis heute aktiv beim NSC. Das sind nur 30,8 % - leider. 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Mit den weiteren 7 Nationen aus dieser Dekade die bei den letzten 9 NSC’s dabei waren, wäre die Quote bei 69,2 %. ---- Die 5. & aktuelle Dekade … Bis zum NSC 48 konnten wir 8 weitere Länder begrüßen! 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px 7 von diesen 8 Nationen sind bis heute aktiv und erfolgreich! Das sind 87,5 % der in dieser Zeit angemeldeten Länder. Sehr gut! Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass diese Quote so gut bleibt! 22px Mit Marisonien wäre die Quote sogar bei 100 %. Aber ein bisschen Schwund ist immer … ---- Fazit Von den bis heute 88 gelisteten Nationen, sind 40 noch aktiv dabei. Das sind aktuell 45,5 % Bei den letzten 10 NSC’s waren noch 54 Nationen bei NSC’s angemeldet. Das entspricht einer Quote von 61,4 %. Mal schauen, wohin die nächsten 5 – 10 NSC’s führen werden … ---- 'Die Teilnehmerzahlen der NSC’s ... (NSC 48)' Die Grafik … left|840px|Teilnehmerzahl NSC Im Durchschitt waren 35,9 Länder bei den NSC‘s dabei. ' Und hier ist die Top 20 der „fleißigsten“ Teilnehmer: ---- 'New, Come & Go ... (NSC 49) ---- 'Die wenigsten Teilnehmer' … (NSC 48) 40px Beim NSC 1 in Los Helenas Noizeland waren 11 Teilnehmer am Start. ---- 'Die meisten Teilnehmer'… (NSC 48) 40px Beim NSC 33 in Udopia traten 51 Teilnehmer an. Allerdings sind durch die Einführung der Semifinalrunden ab dem NSC 11 im Finale regulär nur 25 (bis 29) Teilnehmer. Auch stimmten im Finale nicht alle ausgeschiedenen Teilnehmer ab. ---- 'Die meisten Teilnahmen'… (NSC 48) 40px 40px 2 der 11 Gründungsmitglieder haben bisher an allen NSCs teilgenommen, so dass Genovia und Syldavien derzeit je 48 Teilnahmen auf ihrem Konto verbuchen können. (22px Invincibilien hat sich zwar zu jedem NSC angemeldet, wurde aber beim NSC 13 im Semifinale disqualifiziert.) ---- 'Die wenigsten Teilnahmen'… (NSC 48) 40px 40px Marisonien (NSC 41) und Unikalna Ukraina (NSC 47) haben nur an einem NSC teilgenommen. (Die 22px Republik der Sieben Inseln war zum NSC 14 angemeldet, wurde aber im Semifinale disqualifiziert.) ---- 'Die längste Pause zwischen zwei Teilnahmen'… (NSC 48) 40px Beim NSC 44 kehrte Lõkkäjä nach einer Pause von 30 NSC’s wieder zurück. ---- 'Semifinale'… (NSC 48) 40px Beim NSC 11 in Invincibilien fanden zum ersten Mal zwei Semifinale statt. Alle Teilnehmer mit Ausnahme von Gastgeber Invincibilien mussten zuerst am Semifinale teilnehmen, um den Einzug ins Finale zu schaffen. 40px Beim NSC 45 in Turvan fanden nach 33 NSC’s zum ersten Mal keine Semifinale mehr statt und alle 31 Teilnehmer waren direkt für das Finale qualifiziert. Allerdings mussten dann zwei Nationen disqualifiziert werden, da nur 29 Wertungen abgegeben wurde. 40px Beim NSC 48 in Alankomatia wurden dann wieder Semifinale durchgeführt. 35 NSC-Nationen hatten sich angemeldet. Mit 12 rückkehrenden Ländern stellt Alankomatia damit einen neuen Rekord auf. Bisher lag die höchste Zahl an Nationen die den Weg zurück zum Contest gefunden bei 7. Das war beim NSC 33 in Udopia und beim NSC 43 in Gladybachien der Fall. ---- 'Die Jubiläumslieder des NSC … (NSC 48)' Einschließlich des aktuellen NSC 48 sind bisher 1724 Lieder zum NSC eingereicht worden. Hier sind die NSC-Jubiläumslieder … 22px Der 100. Beitrag war Hiljaisuuttas Lied zum NSC 6 (Antonija Šola: Zovem da ti čujem glas) 22px Der 200. Beitrag war Geysiristans Lied zum NSC 9 (MGMT: Time to Pretend) 22px Der 300. Beitrag war Flavoniens Lied zum NSC 12 (Musyl & Joseppa: Ein Freund ging nach Amerika) 22px Der 400. Beitrag war Krischisistans Lied zum NSC 14 (Knut & die herbe Frau: Blutiger Sonntag) 30px Der 500. Beitrag war Nihamavasahs Lied zum NSC 17 (Katzenjammer: Tea With Cinnamon) 22px Der 600. Beitrag war Alankomatias Lied zum NSC 19 (Ani Lorak: A dalše) 22px Der 700. Beitrag war Tristan da Tunthas Lied zum NSC 22 (Dolly Parton: Here You Come Again) 22px Der 800. Beitrag war Terpsichoras Lied zum NSC 24 (John Cameron Mitchell: The Origin of Love) 22px Der 900. Beitrag war Iliania & Lunas Lied zum NSC 27 (Tamta: Zise to apistefto) 40px Der 1000. Beitrag war Hiljaisuuttas Lied zum NSC 29 (Bryan Rice feat. Julie: Curtain Call) 22px Der 1100. Beitrag war Spinnemannistans Lied zum NSC 31 (David Minasyan: Kez chem uzum) 22px Der 1200. Beitrag war Geysiristans Lied zum NSC 34 (Regina Spektor: Don't Leave Me (Ne Me Quitte Pas) 22px Der 1300. Beitrag war Geysiristans Lied zum NSC 36 (KYO: Le Chemin) 22px Der 1400. Beitrag war St. Fyroms Lied zum NSC 39 (Deine Freunde: Einfach Klein Sein) 30px Der 1500. Beitrag war Udopias Lied zum NSC 41 (Katy B: Crying For No Reason) 22px Der 1600. Beitrag war Grypswoolds Lied zum NSC 44 (Cindy Lauper: I Drove All Night) 22px Der 1700. Beitrag war Turvans Lied zum NSC 48 (Sidoine: On ne vit qu'une fois) ---- 'Top 10 ... (NSC 48)' Es wurden nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens dreimal bewertet werden konnten. 01 64px 64px Udopia 02 54px 54px Dharmatien 03 44px 44px Gladybachien 04 34px Enymoonland 05 32px Myrtanien 06 30px Turvan 07 28px Sertabien 08 26px Hiljaisuutta 09 24px Odota 10 22px Latinopolis ---- 'Der Platz in der ewigen Bestenliste ... (NSC 48)' Die Gesamtübersicht der durchschnittlichen Platzierung und damit Platz in der ewigen Bestenliste (nur aktive Länder): ---- 'Die meisten Siege ... (NSC 48)' 40px Die meisten Siege fuhr Gladybachien ein, ganze fünf an der Zahl. 30px Direkt gefolgt von Ladania, mit vier an der Zahl. 22px 22px Danach folgen Hiljaisuutta und Noizeland mit je drei Siegen. 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Jeweils zwei Siege nennen Genovia, Invincibilien, La Laguna Azul, Sertabien, St. Fyrom, Tasmah und Turvan ihr Eigen. Jeweils einmal gewannen: Alankomatia, Aggrippmatika, Coolsoundien, Dharmatien, Enymoonland, Flavonien, Geysiristan, Krischisistan, Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Lissania, Noxilien, Odota, Pacifica, Profemania, Punktschland, Syldavien, Terpsichora, Tristan da Tuntha, Udopia, Volkisistan und Wuttistan ---- 'Sieger gleich beim ersten Mal ... (NSC 48)' 40px 40px 40px Noizeland und Syldavien gewannen gleich bei ihrem ersten Antritt, was aber andererseits nicht verwundert, da der NSC 1 auch der erste seiner Art war. Sieht man von der Erstveranstaltung ab, ist Lissania bislang das einzige Land, das beim NSC 16 kam, sah und siegte. ---- 'Gründungsmitglieder, die noch nicht gewonnen haben ... (NSC 48)' 40px 40px Von den 11 Nationen, die beim NSC 1 schon dabei waren, haben bereits 9 den NSC gewonnen. Die anderen beiden sind die Repubblica di Hagenberg und Lõkkäjä. ---- Sieg daheim, Glück allein ... (NSC 48) 40px 40px Noizeland schaffte es, den NSC 1 daheim zu gewinnen – allerdings war es da noch nicht Sieger. Einen Doppelsieg hat bislang nur Gladybachien beim NSC 21 davongetragen. ---- 'Medaillenspiegel ... (NSC 48)' ---- 'Wer bekam die meisten 12er im Finale? - Top 20 ... (NSC 48)' Diese 20 Länder bekamen zusammen 941 mal 12 Punkte. Das sind 58,4 % aller 12 Punkte-Wertungen in den 48 NSC-Finale. ---- 'Wer bekam die meisten TOP 3er im Finale? - Top 20 ... (NSC 48)' Diese 20 Länder bekamen zusammen 2758 mal 12, 10 oder 8 Punkte. Das sind 57,1 % aller Top-3-Punkte-Wertungen in den 48 NSC-Finale. ---- 'LieblingsLänderLieder / LiederLänderLieblinge ... (NSC 48)' Wer bekam die meisten 12 Punkte von wem? … bei wieviel möglichen NSC’s? (Finale) 1 40px Profemania vergab 15 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Pacifica (bei 21 möglichen Finale – 71,4 %) 2 40px Zyprizien vergab 13 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Punktschland (16 – 81,3 %) 3 40px Punktschland vergab 12 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Zyprizien (14 – 85,7 %) 3 40px Pacifica vergab 12 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Profemania (15 – 80,0 %) 5 40px Terpsichora vergab 9 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px La Laguna Azul (16 – 56,3 %) 6 40px Flavonien vergab 8 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Hiljaisuutta (22 – 36,4 %) 6 40px LdrfR vergab 8 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Alankomatia (26 – 30,8 %) 8 40px La Laguna Azul vergab 7 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Tasmah (24 – 29,2 %) 8 40px Alankomatia vergab 7 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Udopia (46 – 15,2 %) 10 40px La Laguna Azul vergab 6 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Terpsichora (12 – 50,0 %) 10 40px Lissania vergab 6 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Odota (17 – 35,3 %) 10 40px Gladybachien vergab 6 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Genovia (33 – 18,2 %) 10 40px Invincibilien vergab 6 mal die 12 Punkte an 40px Genovia (38 – 15,8 %) ---- 'Wer qualifizierte sich am häufigsten für ein Finale? - Top 20 ... (NSC 48)' Berücksichtigt: NSC 11 – NSC 44 & NSC 48 Berücksichtigt: Nur Länder die mind. 5 Mal an einem Semifinale teilgenommen haben ---- 'Deutlichster Sieg ... (NSC 48)' 40px Genovia schaffte beim NSC 27 einen wahren Erdrutsch-Sieg und gewann mit unglaublichen 66 Punkten Vorsprung vor Tasmah . ---- 'Knappster Sieg ... (NSC 48)' 40px 40px / 40px 40px Beim NSC 1 und NSC 4 gab es jeweils 2 Sieger. Beim NSC 1 hatten Noizeland und Syldavien beide 77 Punkte, beim NSC 4 hatten Ladania und Tristan da Tuntha beide 99 Punkte. ---- 'Höchster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte ... (NSC 48)' Wenn man zugrunde legt, dass ein Land bei x Teilnehmern theoretisch (x-1)*12 Punkte erreichen kann (beispielsweise bei 25 Teilnehmern 24*12=288 Punkte), ist es interessant zu sehen, welcher Sieg denn der bisher höchste war. 40px 40px Beim NSC 1 kamen Noizeland und Syldavien jeweils auf 64,2 % der erreichbaren Punkte. Dieser NSC ist jedoch ein Sonderfall, da durch die geringe Anzahl der Teilnehmer jeder mindestens 10 Punkte und der Sieger mindestens 58 Punkte bekommen musste. 40px Nimmt man den NSC 1 aus, so ist der Siegerbeitrag aus Volkisistan beim NSC 3 der erfolgreichste. Dieser Beitrag kam auf 59,3 % der erreichbaren Punkte. ---- 'Niedrigster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte ... (NSC 48)' 40px Ladania benötigte beim NSC 28 nur 27,7 % der erreichbaren Punkte, um zu gewinnen. ---- 'Höchste bisher erreichte Punktzahl ... (NSC 48)' 40px Beim NSC 9 erreichte Krischisistan 305 Punkte. Hier muss aber berücksichtigt werden, dass beim NSC 9 eine andere Punktezählung galt, bei der den Ländern bis zu 19 Punkten (statt bisher bis zu 12 Punkten) gegeben werden konnte. Hätte die alte Punkteregelung gegolten, hätte Krischisistan 145 Punkte erreicht. 40px Rekordhalter nach der 1-12-Punktezählung ist Odota, es erreichte beim NSC 15 192 Punkte. ---- 'Wer hatte die beste Siegerperformance? – verschiedene Sichtweisen ... (NSC 48)' Agenda: Pkt -> erhaltene Punkte für den Sieg Sieg in % -> erhaltene Punkte in % zu möglichen Punkten (Teilnehmer -1 x 12) VS -> Vorsprung -> Vorsprung an Punkten zum 2. Platzierten VS % -> Vorsprung in % -> Punktevorsprung in % zu möglichen Punkten 12 -> Anzahl erhaltener 12 Punkte 10 -> Anzahl erhaltener 10 Punkte 8 -> Anzahl erhaltener 8 Punkte 12-1 -> Anzahl erhaltener 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 und 12 Punkte Pv % dL -> Anzahl erhaltener Punkte (1-12) in % der wertenden Länder AW -> Anzahl Wertungen -> Anzahl der Gesamt abgegebenen Wertungen dieses NSC mP -> mögliche Punkte -> die höchstmögliche Punktzahl (Teilnehmer -1 x 12) WP -> Wertungspunkte -> Wertungspunkte für eine Bestimmung der besten Siegerperformance bestehend aus „Sieg in %“, „Vorsprung in %“, „Punkte v…% d.L.“ (x Faktor 0,1) und einer Bewertung der Top 3-Wertung (12 = 3P, 10 = 2P, 8 = 1P) Dies ist ein 1. Versuch, den Sieg des jeweiligen Landes zu „bewerten“. Anregungen und Änderungswünsche werden gerne entgegen genommen ( NSC.News@googlemail.com ). ---- 'Wo startet man am besten … (NSC 48) ' Agenda: SP > Startplatz Gold -> Anzahl Gold, also 1. Plätze Silber -> Anzahl Silber, also 2. Plätze Bronze -> Anzahl Bronze, also 3. Plätze ATop 3 -> Anzahl Top 3 Platzierungen Gesamt Ø Pl. -> Die Ø Platzierung auf diesem Startplatz Gesamt AB -> Anzahl Belegung - wie oft dieser Startplatz belegt war ---- 'In welcher Sprache gewinnt man den NSC? ... (NSC 47)' Die Grafik … left|840px Weitere Infos folgen … ---- 'In welcher Sprache wird man TOP 3 beim NSC? ... (NSC 47)' Die Grafik … left|840px Weitere Infos folgen … ---- 'Welche Sprachen waren im Finale des NSC vertreten? ... (NSC 47)' Die Grafik … left|840px Weitere Infos folgen … ---- 'Historische Daten' Natürlich sind die bisher von FlaProVa sehr schön geführten Statistiken auch weiterhin abrufbar. Diese sollen natürlich als Vorlage für die neu gestaltete Seite dienen. Wer also in Erinnerungen schwelgen möchte, findet die historischen Daten (bis ca. NSC 35) hier: NSC_Alte_Statistiken Dies gilt auch für die Seite der Statistiken für die Ableger. Diese findet ihr hier: NSC-Ableger-Statistik